Roaring Thunder
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: A girl walking alone in the rain, a cold hearted man who offers her a ride. Can sparks fly? YGOSM crossover. My first ever fanfiction! NO FLAMES! OneShot. Rated T, just to be safe.


Sorka: Yay my first ever fan fiction and one shot! I feel special!

Seto: You always feel special

Sorka: Take that back…

Seto: I would rather not.

Sorka: Meany!

Seto: Thanks

Sorka: Ooh, and no flames! They will be used to roast marshmallows! Okay, on with the story .

**DISCALIMER:** Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh, SO DON'T SUE ME!

Pairing: Lita/Seto, don't like? Don't read!

"blah" -talking

"_blah_" - Thinking

**NOTE: **Sorry if they are bit OOC.

Roaring Thunder

(Lita's POV)

It was raining hard today, no doubt about that. Too bad I forgot to bring an umbrella, I didn't think it would rain this hard. Maybe it wasn't a good idea go walking to the store after all. I knew it was cloudy today, but rain? Good thing I wasn't far from where I live, or else I might be in more trouble then I am in now.

(Seto's POV)

I thought of my little brother, Mokuba. He made me go to the store and get all kinds of junk food. I could just as well be at home working, which is what I should be doing. If it just weren't for Mokuba's puppy dog eyes then I wouldn't have to be here. A glimpse out the window, and see a female without an umbrella, walking in this down pour.

(Normal POV)

Seto again looked at the female though the window. He stared at her some more before they approached her. Seto commanded the limo driver to stop. Literally he slammed on the break. Seto jerk forward in his seat and then rolled down the window.

"Hey you!" Seto barked. Lita merely shifted her gaze to the cold hearted Seto Kiba without moving her head "Can I help you?" she simply stated, not that she had anymore to say. Seto glared at her, even though those eyes of her eyes really attractive " _Wait a second, I can't think that!" _He then spoke up "What makes you think walking out in the rain is a smart idea? Only true idiots would."

Lita turned around and meet his gaze. But she glared at him "Listen you, so I forgot my umbrella at home, no need to criticize me, okay!" Seto merely grunted and said "Get in." Lita blinked, he was being a jerk one second, then the next he is giving her a lift? "_He is an odd one."_ she thought before merely saying "Excuse me?" Seto opened the door "Are you deaf? Get in!" he said and turned his head away. Lita, although deeply confused by his actions, nodded and slowly got in his limo. She closed the door after she climbed in.

"Kiba Corp, and step on it!" Seto called to the lime driver. "yes Mr.Kiba!" he called back and started off towards Kiba Corp. Lita looked at him and pointed her finger "You're the Seto Kiba? President and Owner of Kiba Corp?" Seto nodded, while sarcastically adding in "No, I just happened to have the same name as him and look exactly like him." Lita glared once more "Okay Mr. Bossy!" she looked away and peered out the window.

Seto looked at Lita as she stared out the window _"She's very beautiful- wait! I am just going crazy!" _Lita was lost in thought as she looked out the window _"Well, that brown hair is attractive and his eyes are- wait what am I thinking!"_ Lita snapped back to reality when she was tapped on the shoulder "Were here" Lita nodded and stepped out of the limo.

Inside Kiba Corp. Lita looked around. Maids and what not were running around, the mansion was huge! Not to mention it was the home of Seto Kiba. Seto opened a storage door and took out a towel. If it were any other female he would have just thrown it at her, but instead he put it in her arms. Lita smiled "_ maybe he dose have a heart after all."_ Seto then merely said "take your shoes off and then dry off you hair, I don't want my carpet wet." Lita growled, but took off her shoes and rubbed her hair in the towel.

Seto sat in the living room, typing away on his laptop, working, but all he could think about was Lita. "_Why am I even thinking about her when I don't even know her name?"_ Lita was soon sitting by him. She looked at his laptop screen "May I ask what your doing?" Seto didn't look at her "Working, what else?" Lita kept a snarl in as she said "Well, I guess it's no surprise, after all, you are the owner of Kiba Corp." Seto then turned to her "Why don't you tell me you name!" Lita glared at him "The name is Lita Kino, but like you care, am I correct?" Seto glared at her as if saying 'Your right, I could care less' but he was really thinking "_Lita, such a pretty name."_

The night went on. Seto couldn't do his work because all he could think about was Lita. Lita had made him tea and some food to try and be friendly. Lita couldn't stop thinking about Kiba. Later that night Seto had came back from upstairs to see Lita putting on her shoes. Seto blinked, but said a little rudely "Excuse me, but where are you going off to?" Lita looked at him and smiled "Home, where else?" Seto felt his heart drop, he didn't want her to go home. Lita opened the door and got ready to walk out.

No, this was Seto Kiba. He shouldn't want a girl but he wanted Lita, he always got what he wanted. Before Lita could even make her way out the door Seto grabbed her wrist and slammed the door shut. Lita was shocked, then managed to say "Can I help you?" Seto had just remember, those were the first words she said to him earlier that day. Seto, in a surprisingly soft voice said "Stay." Lita was even more shock "What?"

Seto again said "Stay Lita." She didn't speak, but after a moment or two managed to ask "Why do you want me to stay?" Seto cupped her chin with his hand "because I love you Lita." he softly placed his lips on hers. Lita's eyes widened in shock as Seto then pulled away. Lita touched her lips, when Seto had kissed her, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She then smiled lightly "I love you too Seto." Seto smiled and said "If you truly do love me, then you will let me have one more kiss." Lita couldn't help but giggled "Of course, my prince charming." there lips met again in a more passionate kiss as a roar of thunder was heard.

Sorka: It sucks, I know. But bear with me this is after all my first ever fan fiction

Seto: I have seen better

Sorka: -eyes water up- I tried okay!

Seto: And you blew it

Sorka: Whatever Seto, anyways please review, remember, NO FLAMES! Until another time, bye bye!


End file.
